


2 new faces

by Can_I_See_Your_Passport



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon, Wirt isn’t in this but he’s mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_See_Your_Passport/pseuds/Can_I_See_Your_Passport
Summary: 2 strangers come to Beatrice’s home, turns out she may know who one of them are
Kudos: 7





	2 new faces

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fic with Beatrice (Wirt’s daughter, not the character) and Connor but I deleted it because I wasn’t happy with it... I only kept it up for a bit because I didn’t want my page to ONLY have Infinity train fics. But since I came up with this one I decided to delete the other one. I just want to use these characters more so I tried this again. I even used some ideas from it like Wirt writing a book about his journey in the Unknown.

Beatrice had grown up, she had a rather quiet life ever since she moved out of her parents home. Now it was just her and her loud but polite son. It was a nice change of peace and quiet after all the commotion from her siblings.

She was in her bedroom, reading a book. When little Benny came in

”There’s weirdos at the front door!”

”Ben, they’re not weirdos.”

“How do you know? You haven’t even seen them!”

”I know that whenever you say someone’s a weirdo, they’re usually quite normal.” She went to the front door and saw a girl standing there who looked about 17. “See? They’re not-“ she then saw the boy standing next to her, who was wearing a shirt saying “legalize ranch.”

”...weirdos.”

* * *

The two teenagers sat on the couch wrapped in blankets. Beatrice was certain that one of them had hypothermia.

"Well, I can't just let you two into my home without introducing myself, my name is Beatrice."

"Funny... my name is also Beatrice." The teen said.

_It's common for people to have the same name, probably doesn't mean anything_

"Well isn't that interesting!"

"I'm Connor." The other teen said

"Are you guys like Romeo and Juliet?" Benny asked.

"A 7 year old who knows what Romeo and Juliet is... cool." Connor said

"Well if you're asking if we're you know... DATING well... no."

"If you're asking if our dads have a this weird bitter rivalry, then yes!"

"I do have to ask, what were you two kids doing dressed like that? There's snow everywhere and you're dressing like it's summertime!" Beatrice asked them.

"Well we weren't planning on getting lost in these really creepy woods, but now we are and it's all Beatrice's fault!" Beatrice looked at Connor in confusion. "This Beatrice, not you."

"What do you mean it's my fault? It was your idea to film our history project at the cemetery!"

"It was your idea to climb over that wall! We nearly got hit by a train and now we're lost in the damn woods!"

Beatrice could see an argument coming from a mile away. "Alright you two, let's not fight amongst ourselves."

"Listen lady, you probably don't understand how scared and stressed I'm feeling because you live here, so let's just say... I HAVE A REASON TO BE ANGRY!"

"Connor!"

"What? The two of us are lost in the woods, a bunch of people are calling you 'daughter of the pilgrim' which is just the most ominous shit ever!"

"Do not swear in front of my child!" Beatrice interrupted him with.

_Daughter of the pilgrim, does that mean- no, that can't be it._

"AND we nearly got kidnapped by a bunch of pumpkin people!"

"Connor I swear to god-"

"If you're seriously not worried about being lost forever, possibly DYING. Then maybe you should just stay here! Wouldn't your mom and dad just LOVE that? Maybe your dad will even write a poem in memory of you!"

_A poem?_

"CONNOR! Of course I'm scared! Of course I'm worried about being lost here forever... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna become an asshole."

"Again with the language!" Beatrice stopped the fight. "There are two guest bedrooms, both of you go to them. You both need some alone time."

"Why should we listen-"

"NOW!" The angry kids went off to the guest bedrooms, and Beatrice noticed Benny was huddled up in the corner.

"Benjamin?" Beatrice went over to him. "It's ok, they're gone now."

"Are they?"

"Yes, they're gonna go calm down." She noticed a tear come from his eye. "I know, that was scary."

* * *

Beatrice went to go check on... Beatrice, she slowly opened her door and noticed her writing some stuff.

"Don't mind me, just working on some homework." She said. "I get that isn't as important as getting home, but I decided doing some would kill time until you let us leave."

Beatrice looked over at her backpack which was open. She saw a familiar red hat and teapot sticking out.

_No, there's no way she's..._

"What's up?"

"Oh! Um... why do you have those hats in your bag?"

"Oh those, well my dad wrote this book about 2 brothers who go on a journey through a mysterious world. For our history project we decided to dress up as the main characters because... why not?"

"And these brothers... do they have any companions?"

"Well they have a blue bird who acts like a jerk the whole time, a frog, and sometimes a woodsman who's actually working for the villain shows up."

_There's no way..._

"Um... what's your father's name?"

"Wirt."

At that moment, Beatrice realized who she was talking to.

"Not sure why you want to know that but... whatever."

"A-and your mother?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Please answer the question."

"Alright it's Sara! Next you're gonna ask me what my younger brother's name is."

_Sara, that's the girl Wirt was talking about. And did she say her dad had a bitter rivalry with Connor's dad?_

"...What's Connor's last name?"

"Why the hell are you asking me so many weird questions?"

"I just need to be sure, ok?"

"No, if you're gonna interrogate me, then Connor and I are leaving!"

The teen packed up her bag and started to head out until Beatrice stopped her. "I know your father."

She stopped and turned around slowly. "Nice try" She continued walking.

"His book, it's based on a true story, I was the bird!"

"Listen lady, you're creeping me out. Unless you have some evidence to what you're saying then I'm gonna go wake up Connor and we'll get-" She saw a photo on a shelf and took a look at it. The boy in the photo looked like her dad, hell he looked exactly like the photo they had at her home of her parents when they were in high school. His outfit was the same as the main character in his book. With him was a short chubby kid wearing a teapot on his head and holding a frog. Even though he looked nothing like how her Uncle looked, especially the fact that he was far more fit than the kid in the photo. He looked so much like the other kid and her dad even told her about how her Uncle was a chubby kid. Who else was in the picture? A bluebird. She was certain that it was a picture of her dad.

"How do you have this photo?"

"We took that photo after saving a schoolhouse from going bankrupt, they were one of the only people at the time who had a camera around here." She noticed that the Teen looked frustrated, just like earlier when she was arguing with her friend. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's not like I just learned something my dad had kept from me my whole life."

"Please, I'm sure he had a good reason to keep it a secret."

"Jeez... I wonder how many other people in my family know. Does my mom know? Does my brother know? What about my grandparents? Who was giving the privilege of knowing my dad went to some creepy Halloween world?" She thought for a second. "Wait, if you know my dad and went on the journey with him, then you probably know how he got back home!"

"Oh dear that was years ago... All I remember is him giving the woodsman the lantern to defeat the beast... then they just walked away!"

"Well, maybe you can come with us!"

"Oh I would love to, but I have a kid to take care of."

"Well maybe he can also come with us!"

"Oh no, he's far too young. It's just you and Funderburker..."

"Did he tell you about his rivalry?"

"Of course he did."

A tired Connor stumbled out of the guest bedroom. "Did I miss anything?"

"Of course not." Beatrice told him, she then turned to... Beatrice "Well, I guess it's nice meeting the person my dad named me after."

"Oh, I never even realized that... Tell him I said hi, ok?"

"Ok, I clearly missed something, did the gout happen or something?"

"I'll tell you when we leave." Beatrice told him. "Thanks for letting us stay here Beatrice."

"You're welcome, Beatrice." As the two kids left, she felt... happy, she was glad she finally got to know how her friend who she hasn't seen in years was doing, how he finally got the girl, and now has kids... She was satisfied.


End file.
